Limits
by INMH
Summary: Crack, set during Week 2. In which Reapers enjoy humiliating Players, Joshua gets a look at Neku in a dress, and our hero is ready to jump off the nearest building. Slight Neku/Joshua.


Limits

Rating: PG-13/T

Genre: Humor/Romance

Summary: Crack, set during Week 2. In which Reapers enjoy humiliating Players, Joshua gets a look at Neku in a dress, and our hero is ready to jump off the nearest building. Slight Neku/Joshua.

Author's Note: … Yeah. Just trying to do more WEWY stuff with what I can work with.  
Disclaimer: I don't own TWEWY. It belongs to SquareEnix and Jupiter.

-

"NO WAY! NO WAY IN HELL!"

The Reaper's face wasn't visible under the hood and bandana, but his voice was casual. "Fine then. Looks like you'll have to pick another route."

Joshua sighed. "Neku, we simply don't have time for that."

"I will tunnel through a fricking _building_ before I come back dressed entirely in Lapin Angelique clothing! I'm not about to dress up like an emo whore just because _you're_ suddenly mega-motivated to come this way!"

Neku was spitting mad. It was a logical conclusion that on the occasions that the Reapers had to lay off the Players that the Reapers would do whatever they could to get some kicks.

Apparently, humiliation was what tickled this one's fancy.

"Come now, Neku, Princess K would be insulted if she knew you were referring to her style as 'Emo Whore'. It's not like anyone can see us, anyway- It'll be between you, me and him." Joshua indicated the hooded Reaper.

Neku- at least, in Joshua's opinion- was so _funny_ when he was mad. It was almost like a cartoon, complete with smoke coming out of the red-head's ears.

"It's plenty-_fricking_-easy for you to say it. You're not the one he wants to dress up!" The Reaper waved a hand vaguely.

"He already looks enough like a girl. You take a little altercation for the idea to pass." Neku couldn't believe what he was hearing. What was this guy, a pedo or something?

"And I'm 'mega-motivated' to go this way because it's the _only_ way to the Udagawa backstreets, Neku. We have an hour left; we can spend them arguing over this, or you can just shut up and put on the accessories."

As horrible and unreasonable as it sounded, Neku realized that he had no choice. None whatsoever. Not if they wanted to win the game.

_Shiki, you damn well better appreciate this._

"… What are the requirements?"

-

One head covering. One accessory. One pair of shoes. And basically pants and a shirt, if he could find a pair.

But since the odds of that were, as the Grim Heaper might put it, Infinity to One, he was probably going to end up in a dress.

"All right, let's make this quick," Joshua said smoothly from behind a shelf. "Ribbon bonnet or lace bonnet?"

"Which is less frilly?"

Joshua tossed him the lace. "Platform or ribbon shoes?"

Neku cringed. Both sounded dreadful.

"Which is less-"

Joshua cut to the chase and tossed him the platform shoes. It seemed that he was… Impatient. Was he really concerned about making the time-limit? Did he have as much to worry about, since he was alive? Maybe.

"For your accessories, you have… A frilly parasol or M'sieur Lapin."

"Which is less reputation-damaging?"

Joshua tossed him M'sieur Lapin. In reality, the parasol would be less 'reputation-damaging', but he wanted to spite Neku's continued misunderstanding that his reputation could _not_ be ruined when _no one could __**see him. **_

"All right… Now the fun part."

Notably, Joshua's impatience seemed to melt away here.

Neku had never felt a greater dread.

"Please tell me there are pants. If there are pants, I can at least tuck the skirt of a dress into them."

There was a shuffling of clothing, but when that silvery-blonde head popped up again, it was shaking back and forth. "I'm afraid not, Neku. Take your pick: Lace-up dress-" He hoisted said dress up for Neku, still wincing, to see. "-or the ribbon-laced dress." Another dress held up and shaken.

Groaning, Neku gestured weakly to the lace-up dress; the ribbon-laced one was far too colorful. Whatever players were left at this point in the game _would_ notice, and heaven and hell knew the Reapers would be catching sight of him for miles around.

-

"I swear to whatever gods may exist," Neku's growl sounded from behind the bathroom stall. "If you laugh, or make some sick, perverted comment or otherwise do something to damage my pride, I will make these last few days _miserable_ for you."

He could almost see that smug, prick smile of his on the other side of the door. It made the situation all the more unbearable.

"Half an hour, dear. Let's just go and get it over with."

Neku took a deep breath and, like ripping off a band-aid, stepped out of the stall as quickly as possible. He didn't dare look at Joshua's eyes, and instead tried to focus on toning down the furious blush on his face.

_Had_ he looked at Joshua, he might've seen that the silverette was eyeing him much like a lion eyes a gazelle it plans on eating.

Of course, we know Joshua would never eat Neku.

…

At least, not in the lion/gazelle sense.

-

And when Neku was showing the Reaper that he was indeed covered head-to-toe in Lapin Angelique items, Joshua made sure to snap off a few pictures on his phone before pocketing it.

Oh yeah. Those would be nice later on.


End file.
